Display devices using flexible and foldable display panels have been developed and one disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. The display device described in Patent Document 1 includes a pair of cases where a flexible display panel is mounted, and a hinge portion that connects the cases so as to be rotatable. The hinge portion includes a projected shaft portion. The projected shaft portion projects to an inner side of the display device where the flexible display panel is mounted. When the flexible display panel is folded, the side edge portion of the flexible display panel is wound around the outer peripheral surface of the projected shaft portion and the bending portion of the flexible portion has a diameter so that the display circuit is not damaged.